Confessions
by PeaceOut.-Alex
Summary: My idea of how the FitzSimmons reunion SHOULD have gone. It seems more logical to how they interact this way. Anyway, it's rated K plus because it's not really inappropriate for anyone. Just some FitzSimmons working through their issues and simmons finally admitting her feelings :) Bad summary, sorry! Normally I'm good at these.


**A/N: **So this is my first Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. fic, not to mention my first real fic in a long time with dialogue and whatnot. All of my stuff was also deleted because I thought it was just rubbish, but nonetheless, here I am writing this for you because it's been in my head for a couple days and I really want to get it out because I think Fitz is adorable and he's the sole reason I love FitzSimmons, and if Jemma doesn't want that adorable little guy all to herself than I will gladly take him instead lol. I will be writing mainly from jemma's point of view, but there will be times I'll go back and forth.

It's mostly an AU version of season two, and doesn't focus very much on cases at all. Mostly because I know I'd be no good at writing all that smart stuff. However, the way it's being dealt with and Fitz being friendzoned and all sad and stuff just doesn't seem like it fits for me. It just doesn't feel right, so I'm taking it upon myself to fix that in the only way I know how. And since I can't actually take over and start writing the show for Joss, I'll just have to settle for this instead.

**-FitzSimons-**

It had been six months since he'd seen her. Well, six months since everyone else had seen her, at least. He wasn't lying to himself, either. He knew she wasn't really there. He knew she'd left, claiming that she was off to visit her mum, and never come back. But this…this was him coping. Coping with her absence, coping with not being able to find all the words even though he knew they were there, coping with not always being able to use one hand the way he used to. Coping with Ward's final blow to his hope for the man, with being left in a metal box in the middle of the ocean by someone he thought he could trust. Coping with the fact that Jemma had never said a word to him about what he'd confessed to her while in that metal box, before tripping the switch and throwing his life into a gamble of could he or couldn't he. Clearly, the odds hadn't been in his favor, if the damage to his frontal lobe is any indication.

So yeah, he talks to himself and pretends it's her, pretends that she touches his shoulder to comfort him whenever she sees him struggling, pretends it's her that gives him the words when they get lost in the part of his brain that has the lights shut off and the noise turned down too far for him to hear. Because that's how it always was with them, if he didn't have the words she would provide them and vice versa. He needed that, it was a comfort, a way to remind himself that it was going to be okay even when he desperately wanted to believe it wasn't and just go find some raged piece of metal or one of the various guns on the BUS and just-

**-FitzSimmons-**

She wasn't sure how much longer she could take this. Hydra was a dangerous place; every second she spent there was a second longer than she wanted to. She had this picture of him that she kept hidden in a secret compartment in her bedside drawer at her one bedroom apartment that felt terrifyingly lonely without him and his nervous rambling there to keep her company.

Six months was just about all she could take, so when Bobbi turned out not to be brainwashed and was actually there to keep an eye on her, and helped her escape and return back to S.H.I.E.L.D., ecstatic was an understatement. She wanted to see everyone, wanted to ask how they were doing, wanted to know what shenanigans they'd gotten into in her absence. But more than anything, she wanted to see him. She wanted to hug him, wanted to go back to exactly the way they were before. And part of her half expected that to be what happened, but the more logical part of her brain knew he would be upset at her for leaving. For lying to him about where she was going. For not contacting him, or keeping in touch, or checking in every now and then just to find out how he'd been.

So it wasn't too terribly surprising when they're reunion wasn't exactly the most heartfelt one in the world.

**-FitzSimmons-**

She didn't know what to say. "Hi, Fitz." Didn't seem that sufficient in a situation like this, she knew there was so much more to this reunion then a couple of hello's, a hug and then separate ways. She'd lied to him. Left him here to deal with everything alone not that she'd helped much before. She really only made him worse. But that doesn't mean she had to lie to him.

"Jemma?" His questioning voice broke her from her reverie, and the look of confusion and betrayal hidden beneath his eyes.

"Hi Fitz." _Oh, great._ She thought to herself. _Didn't you just conclude that that was exactly the greeting you should not have opened with? I_

"Is it really you?" He looked to be contemplating something now, deciding between options. Probably deciding if he wanted to walk away without an answer, or stick around to hear her pathetic plea for forgiveness.

"'Course it is. Who else could it be?" She tilted her head and tried to smile, but the tears filling her eyes and the tightness of her cheeks only made it look more like sadness. Regret, even. But the look on his face only shifted slightly, from pondering to acceptance. Almost disappointment.

"Right." Fitz said, his fingers tangling together in front of him in that adorable way he seemed to do whenever he was upset or unsettled about something. "Welcome back, then."

She nodded and the corners of her mouth flicked up into that pathetically sorrowful smile again. "I missed being here."

He nodded once and then turned back to whatever it was he was doing, gave it a quick glance, and then walked slowly out of the lab and towards somewhere obviously far from her.

**-FitzSimmons- **

She stepped into the lab and looked around. Of course she had spotted him sitting at his computer staring at the screen, trying to work something out in his head no doubt, but he paid her no mind. It wouldn't have fazed her, he always got so caught up in his work that sometimes he didn't even notice her walking right up behind him, except that now there was this distance between them and she couldn't help but feel that he was ignoring her on purpose. Like he didn't really want her there, but he didn't want to say it allowed and hurt her feelings.

So she pretended not to notice. She looked around with fake fondness plastered into her smile. "It's so…unchanged in here." She observed, looking around at the walls. His attention shifted now, away from the computer screen and he looked right at her. His eyes lingered a moment longer than necessary before he turned to observe the room they were currently both in, and nodded once. "Yeah, ehm…Coulson didn't make too many changes to the Bus since you left. Just some shifts here and there, couldn't afford much what with the collapse of S.H.I.E.L.D. and everything." Jemma gave a nod at his words, hoping they could find some ice breaker here. After all, this had always been their place. "Do you need help with anything?"

Fitz glanced at her, and once again his eyes lingered a moment longer than need be. "Fitz?" She asked after a moment, and he cleared his throat and turned back to his computer screen.

"Sorry, you just look so…ehm, so…different." He cleared his throat again, trying to cover up the fact that he'd forgotten another word. "No, I don't think I'll be needing any help, I'm done here anyway." He switched off his computer and quickly exited the lab.

**-FitzSimmons-**

It went on like that for three entire months. She would offer her help, and he would deny it. The few times he accepted it, or admitted that he did need her for a few things, she would do something wrong or say something the wrong way and he would ask her to just give him some space so he could think. She began to feel more and more like the problem, and less like the solution. Perhaps coming back wasn't such a good idea, after all.

**-FitzSimmons-**

He was sitting in the lab when Coulson approached him. "Fitz," He said in greeting, not one for the sentimental hellos. He'd always said they were pointless. "Can we talk?"

Fitz looked up from his experimental designs, which were scattered across the table. "Of course, Sir. What do you need?"

"It's Simmons." Coulson stated bluntly, and Fitz sighed and sat up straighter in his chair. "She's started biting her finger nails. She didn't do that before she left, and she didn't do it when she came back. It's something I've been watching her slowly develop since she returned, and I think I know why." Coulson took a seat next to Fitz, and his voice was significantly softer now. "You're pushing her away, Fitz. And it doesn't take a rocket scientist to see that it's upsetting her."

Fitz shook his head and sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, Director, but I just…I can't talk to her. It's too awkward; we wouldn't get anything effective done. There would just be arguing and messing up and mistakes."

Coulson gave a slight nod at this. "I understand that, but I need the two of you to start working together again. You're the best team science has ever seen, probably. This team won't survive much longer if you don't put your differences aside and start getting along, start making something other than distance." Fitz nodded in understanding but didn't say another word more; his eyes cast down and focused on the edge of the table. Coulson patted Fitz's knee and then got up, walking out of the room and towards the hallway, behind where Fitz was sitting.

**-FitzSimmons-**

His back had been to her this whole time, ever since she'd passed by 15 minutes ago and stopped to observe his work. And she'd been standing here, biting her nails and watching him with one arm crossed over her chest since. She hadn't moved a muscle when Coulson had walked in to speak with him, and had barely blinked when he approached her to do the same.

"It's funny."

She frowned and turned to the director beside her. "Sorry?" She asked, not quite following his train of thought.

"You've always been a terrible liar; everyone has always been able to see right through you. In fact, it almost blew your cover inside of Hydra." Jemma was beginning to catch on, but she kept up the oblivious act. Because she didn't want to think about what he was saying. "And yet, Fitz seems to believe you couldn't possibly ever see him the way he sees you."

Jemma sighed and dropped her hand, crossing it over her chest with the other one. "I don't know what you're talking about, Sir." But her voice wasn't confused. It was almost defensive, and at the same time hurt. "Fitz and I are just friends-"

"When I first met the two of you, I thought geese, these two must be together I wonder why no one has noticed it before. I was sad, because I thought I might have to report it to S.H.I.E.L.D. if I actually caught you officially. And then after one day of being around you, I realized why no one had ever had a problem with the possibility." A pause passed between them and no words were exchanged. "You two are better together than anyone I've ever seen work as a team before. Lying to yourself and to Fitz isn't helping anyone. Not me, or May, or Sky, or Mack, or Hunter, Bobbie, yourself and especially not Fitz."

"What about protocol?"

"I'm basically the leader of everyone who's still on the good side. I think an exception or two here and there can be made if I see to it that said exception will benefit rather than harm the team in any way." Coulson gave her a sideways glance. "I don't care if you tell him the truth or not, frankly. It'd be nice if you did, but that's your business. At the very least, go in there and be the same old FitzSimmons that Sky, May and I have spent so much time missing these past nine months. We need both of you to be as good as we once were, not just one at a time here and there." He gave her a slight nod, and then left her to ponder this as he walked toward the cockpit, where May was currently flying the plane.

"Should I get the popcorn?" She asked in her almost amused but not quite voice.

"Not yet. I don't think we've gotten that far with them, but its still progress." Coulson said, sitting down in the chair next to hers and watching the sky outside the window.

**-FitzSimmons-**

Simmons walked into the lab after about a week of having been in there at all, her hands tangled together in front of her. "How's it going, Fitz?" She asked, a little nervously.

He looked up at her from his designs and after a moment's pause shrugged. "I could use some help, actually…do you think you're up to it?"

She gave him a small, barely there smile and a nod. "Of course I am." And with that, they were back at it. It was a bit awkward at first, but after a few days it was like nothing had changed between them.

**-FitzSimmons-**

It was another month and a half before any big cases were dropped on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s lap, and nothing changed between FitzSimmons in that time. In fact, nothing happened until they were once again sure that they would die locked in a box together in the middle of nowhere with no food and no water.

They'd been locked in the interrogation room when an expert hacker, much like Sky only working for Hydra now, had escaped and changed the pass code for the door, so they couldn't escape. And, of course, they had to be stuck in the interrogation room, locked in with no hope for escape with an alien object which could transport large masses to…somewhere not here at its own free will. So if the energy in the room became too intense, and then it would freak out, do a sequence of light shows, and then send the room, the objects, and the people within fifteen feet to God only knows where.

And, of course, it's Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons. Half of their process for figuring things out is arguing, or talking over each other in some way. Despite the fact that the entire team had their doubts at first on how effective that method may actually be, it worked for them. So you can imagine what they were doing right about the time that the alien transporter device acted up.

Arguing. Talking over each other, grunting, gesturing wildly, and trying to come up with a joint way to get out of there before the transportation device acted up and sent them into what could very possibly be simple oblivion. And that's when it happened.

One minute. Everything was normal. Fitz was somewhat shouting over Simmons, and Simmons was gesturing with her hands around the room looking for any possible exit strategies. And then BAM!

No, literally, bam. There was a loud crash they abounded throughout the room, and they were suddenly moving through some kind of…space time continuum or something. Or at least that's what they believed. And they took the entire interrogation room with them.

When the room touched down finally, they let out a heavy breath and agreed not to let the tension get the best of them until they were free of this place for good and the device was apprehended by authorities…which pretty much included the director at this point.

And after an hour and a half of watching Fitz pace and mumble to himself, Jemma got fed up and decided that now was as good a time as any, considering they were probably going to die here. They'd exhausted every option of possible escape, and there seemed to be no way out. "Fitz?" She piped up, after about six seconds of complete and much appreciated silence.

"Hmm?" he mumbled, still pacing.

"I lied to you…I've _been_ lying to you for awhile."

"Mhmm." Fitz responded, not seeming to have caught what she said at all.

"For God's Sake, could you stop pacing and listen to me for five seconds, Fitz? This is important!" 

He stopped his movements and looked at her directly, now. And she started over. "I've been lying to you, Fitz…" She paused a moment and sighed, but he didn't seem to waver. "I let you believe that there was nothing between us for me because I was afraid Coulson would pull the protocol card and split us apart, but then when he told me he wouldn't do that because we work too well together I was just…afraid it was too late. That you wouldn't accept it because I'd already got my chance and I blew it and I really shouldn't have done that and I'm so sorry, but I just couldn't bring myself to say it out loud yet and I just-"

"It's okay." Fitz interrupted her, and she looked up from the floor to look him in the eye, now. He looked surprised, but relieved as well. "And for the record, it's never been too late." She smiled up at him from her seat on the floor, and they locked eyes for a few seconds longer, until Fitz turned away to look around the building. "Well, there's not exactly anything here to blow us a hole in the wall with. I think we're trapped."

"We could try to just take the screws out of the door and take the door off entirely…" Simmons suggested, glancing at the door. Fitz followed her gaze and then shook his head. "Bloody genius. Why didn't I think of that?"

"You were too busy thinking." Jemma said, giving him a small smirk as she stood and walked over to the door. "Can you hold the door and make sure it falls out instead of in and doesn't crush me?" Fitz was beside her in a moment, anchoring both hands to the door and pushing softly to get the momentum going in the other way, and she worked to get the first two screws out of the hinges. "Ready?"

"Ready." The last screw was pulled out and the door went toppling to the ground, Fitz almost following after it before he caught himself on the door frame. "Ehm, Jemma? Where are we?"

Jemma peered around the doorframe and frowned. "we appear to have landed in the middle of a desert."

"Right, that much I can gather from our surroundings."

"Well, I'm afraid my knowledge doesn't exactly include how to figure out which desert we're in the middle of when I have no indications or signs of any kind to go off of." Jemma sighed and stepped outside, looking around. "Fitz, do you have your phone on you?"

"Yeah but there's no service here, I've checked it already twice since we landed." He responded, following her out. They made their way towards a hill that looked rather promising, their hands brushing every few seconds.

"Is that…?"

"It is!" Jemma all but shouted, breaking into a run towards a strip of road that passed through the desert. She wasn't in the mood to be asking questions as to why there was a road running through a desert, she only cared that they were on their way out of here.

**-FitzSimmons-**

**A/N: **Sorry the end is kinda shitty. I'm so tired right now, I'm off to bed now. I'm putting it up like this, because I'm too lazy to proof read and I don't want to get up tomorrow and have to do it, because I know I'll change a bunch of shit and I don't want that. So here you go! lol


End file.
